A Candy Wrapper
by sylenctone
Summary: Someone had the brilliant idea that the Preventers Housing would be a good Safe Trick or Treat area.  Short, kinda sappy, kinda cute, kinda random.  Implied 1x2.


**A Candy Wrapper**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I'd just like to play with the characters for a bit.

Author's Note: This was written because Irishfae made me. It is short, pointless, and not even a little bit like what I thought I was writing. But I did write it, so pllbbb!

ooooo

The doorbell of their apartment rang for the forty-third time in the last hour. Heero mentally cursed whomever gave Commander Une the bright idea for this little publicity stunt. Somehow someone had convinced her to add the Preventers housing complex to the list of safe trick or treat zones. Consequently their normally quiet apartment complex was now overrun by fairies, goblins, pirates, comic book characters, and monsters of surprising variety. Fortunately, they had been supplied with fairly accurate intelligence as to the extreme numbers of opposing forces and had stocked up on ammunition accordingly. Large bags of chocolate were stacked like sandbags behind the door which was even now being opened by his partner.

Duo was in his element. Dressed in a long red coat over a black suit, Duo's violet eyes were hidden behind round yellow tinted glasses and his hair snaked loosely over his shoulders under a wide brimmed red hat. His long elegant fingers were encased in white gloves on the backs of which he had drawn some odd looking symbols and his usual wide grin looked far more sinister with the addition of clip on fangs. He called himself Alucard. Heero called him hot.

Shrill voices distracted him from contemplating his costumed lover as the most recent group of kiddies begged for their candy. He scowled from the darkness of the candle lit kitchen as Duo began the now very familiar banter with the children and the treats were distributed. Heero slid one gloved finger up underneath the upright collar of his costume. He still wasn't quite sure how Duo had managed to convince him to wear it. A deep burgundy vest over a frilly cream shirt and black pants was topped off with a black cape lined in the same burgundy. A gold medal on a red ribbon around his neck, white gloves, and another set of the clip on fangs completed his outfit. Duo called it Dracula. Heero called it uncomfortable. Especially the part where Duo slicked his hair back with gel so that it was almost as flat as Wufei's.

"Oy! Heero, you could help a fella hand out this stuff too ya know!" Duo held up the large bowl half full of the contents of the third bag of chocolate. "C'mon, spell me for a bit. I gotta use the little vampire's room." Tossing the bowl at Heero, Duo scooted off down the hall just as the doorbell rang again.

Muttering something about partners deserting him in a crisis situation, Heero catches the flying bowl of sugar and opens the door with a fierce scowl. Two pirates, a wolfman, and a princess are standing on his doorstep. They are unimpressed by the Yuy Death Glare and chorus "Trick or Treat!" at the top of their young lungs while holding out their sacks for loot. Still glaring, Heero tosses four bars of chocolate into the four sacks. As he turns to close the door and the four move on to the next door the princess turns around. "Thank you Mister Dracula! Your costume is really scary!" she giggles and scampers to catch up to her friends.

Two more groups of costumed kids stop at their door before Duo returned from the bathroom. Heero was refilling the bowl of candy when the doorbell rang yet again. "Happy Hallowe..." Duo's voice trailed off and Heero looked up frowning. His frown slowly morphed into something else as his jaw literally dropped. His partner wore a similar expression but Heero didn't see it. Neither of them could look away from the five children standing in the hallway. A tiny part of Heero's brain decided that they'd done a very good job and wondered if these were homemade or bought costumes. Probably homemade. After all, it wasn't hard to find a green tank top and black spandex shorts that the little boy on the left wore. Though his sneakers looked spraypainted. Not too easy to find them in that particular yellow shade. That same part of his brain noted with some amusement that the child next to him was actually a girl. Long hair (not quite long enough) braided, dressed in black with a white collar and a black ball cap. Their lanky friend's bangs weren't quite long enough either, though he certainly was skinny enough to pull off the slim fit jeans and dark turtleneck. Another girl stood beside the tall one wearing the familiar vest and khakis, her blond hair mussed a bit to look more the part. Next to her stood a younger boy with about as much gel in his hair as Heero had right now. Somehow someone had scraped enough of it back to put the ends in a tiny rubber band at the nape of his neck. The white pants and blue sleeveless top were perfect though, right down to the black slippers. While that tiny part of his brain commented, the rest of him still stood gaping like a stranded fish. It was Duo who recovered first.

"Wow! Those are, ah, some great costumes guys! Nice touch with those horrible yellow sneakers 01! Heh. Uh yeah... So here ya go!" Reaching blindly behind him for Heero and the bowl of candy Duo managed to find it on the second try. He threw large handfuls into the waiting sacks, then quickly closed the door on the too familiar faces of the slightly confused children.

ooooo

Outside the door, the five friends stood and stared at the name plates on the door. "308 D. Maxwell/H. Yuy" The boy with the pony tail turned to the blonde girl, "You don't think they're..."

"No way, Petey! That'd just be weird." she scoffed, and started off down the hall toward the next door, fully expecting the others to follow.

The boy in the green tank top exchanged a look with his braided sister. She nodded and the two hung back behind their three friends. His sister produced pen from her hair and the boy held out a slightly wrinkled paper wrapper. A moment later they were running to catch up with their friends and the wrapper was discovered on the kitchen floor of room 308.

ooooo

On November 1st a small frame appeared on the wall between the desks of Agents Maxwell and Yuy. It held what appeared to be a slightly sticky candy wrapper, wrinkles carefully smoothed out, with childish printing in bright purple ink:

Thank you for saving the World!


End file.
